red ranger's girlfriend
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: lauren join's the team no one know's she swing's the other way and she's attracted to mia also the episode where mike and kevin get stuck is when lauren is on the team and her and mia get stuck not the guy's rated m for next chapters mention of rape and torture
1. Chapter 1

"she's my big sister lauren"jayden said smiling.

"hey jayden"lauren said .

The only thing was she couldn't stop sneaking glances at mia"_wow mia is the pink ranger she's so beautiful_"Lauren thought as the other's started to throw question's at her.

"guy's look the only thing we can say to her now"mia said putting her hand on lauren's arm"is welcome to the team"mia said smiling.

lauren glanced at mia's hand then smiled"thank you mia"she said.

They left for the shiba house they got to know each other really well kevin and mike were still unsure about lauren she was glad that no one had caught her staring at mia.

"_maybe i can get to know her better and see if she feel's the same way_"lauren thought

"_is it me or can i feel someone's eye's on me_"mia thought as she secretly lifted her eye's from the book she was reading.

She panned the room to feel her eye's land on lauren"_lauren's staring at me maby she doesn't like me or feel i am good enough to be a ranger_"mia thought and sighed.

She went back to reading her book later that evening they all went to bed lauren couldn't sleep so she went wandering she walked down the hall and found mia's room her door was open lauren looked in to see mia tossing and turning on her bed.

A smile crept on lauren's face as she watched mia in her pj's until mia started to mutter.

"don't please don't i hate gun's please don't shoot me"she whimpered.

"she must be having a nightmare"lauren said as mia shot up covered in sweat breathing hard and choking back tears.

Lauren rushed to mia's side"shh shh it's ok mia it was just a nightmare"lauren said embracing mia rubbing circles on her back as mia started to fall asleep again.

Lauren laid mia back on her bed and looked around seeing a little stuffed dog on the floor she tucked mia in and gave her the stuffed dog and walked out of mia's room she smelled her shirt it smelled exactly like mia.

In the morning mia was quiet thinking about her dream in the kitchin as the other's except lauren came in"what's up mia why so quiet"jayden said as lauren was outside.

"so last night i have this dream where i wake up from a nightmare covered in sweat choking back tears and all of a sudden lauren's in my room hugging me telling me everything is gonna be alright and it was just a dream rubbing circles on my back like my mom would when i was little as i fell back asleep"mia said.

"wow"mike said as lauren walked in.

"it wasn't a dream it was real"lauren said.

"i swear it was a dream"mia said.

"i couldn't sleep last night so i went wondering your door was open and i look in to see you tossing and turning on your bed and you started to whimper please don't please don't shoot me i hate gun's then you shot up like you said covered in sweat and choking back tears i put you back to sleep and i found a stuffed dog on the floor and put it under your arm then left and went to sleep"lauren said as she got an apple.

"look's like my sister allready want's to have kid's one day"jayden said smiling at lauren.

"what do you mean"lauren said.

"well you cared of mia like she was your child or if you were her boyfriend but you're a girl" kevin said.

"ah"the 2 girl's said .

"MAIL"jii yelled as he walked in with a package and a few letters"mia there all for you"he said shoving everything at her"o..k"mia said looking at the stamp's and name's on the letter's she opened each letter smiling.

"what are they mia what's in the box"mike said everyone was staring at her as she read the last letter.

Her smile was an ear to ear grin"an early birthday present"mia breathed out only jii heard her.

"mia i know you're birthday is in 2 week's and as we can't be there with you in the box is a present from us the reason were sending it to you earlier is so you can take a picture and send it to us you're love mom dad terry and mrs lizard"she read.

"mrs lizard"emily said frowning.

"yeah we have a dog lizard load's of fish and a tortoise"mia said as she put the letters down and opened the box she grinned at what was in there.  
"what is it mia"emily said mia closed the box"i'll show you in a minute but first"mia said taking out all the letter's turning the envelope's upside down as the money fell out.

She had at least $150 she put the money in her pocket and grabbed the box and the letters.

"i'll be back in a second"mia said going to her room lauren followed her.

"can i ask you a question"lauren said.

"sure ask me anything"mia said taking off her jacket and opening up the box.

"are mike and emily going out"lauren said sitting beside mia on her bed.

"i don't know but i know they both like eachother"mia said

"so what's in the box then"lauren said as mia pulled out the most stunning dress ever it was cyan blue with pink flowers on it with green leaves.

"wow that's amazing"lauren said as mis put it on over her shirt and jeans.

"um lauren could you help me please"she said trying to reach the zip lauren  
chuckled putting one hand on mia's back pulling the zip up.

lauren felt mia shiver at her touch as she stepped back"here let me take some picture's"lauren said.

Taking mia's samuraizer she proceeded to take pictures then turned switching mia's with her own morpher and took a picture and gave mia her morpher back as mia walked out to show the other's and lauren looked at the picture as she walked out slipping her morpher back into her pocket.

"wow mia that dress is awesome" emily said as the alarm's sounded

"let's go"lauren said as everyone but jayden ran out when they came back the first 3 ranger's were laughing there socks off.

"where's lauren and mia" jayden said.

"look"mike said trying to keep himself from laughing

"no go this ahh"the 2 girls yelled as they rolled in lauren landed on top of mia they were glued together jayden burst out laughing.

"stop laughing somong help us up"mia said as mike and kevin helped them up lauren was loving every second of it as she had this massive crush on mia mike thought of somthing and burst out laughing.

"what"lauren said confused at mike's sudden laughing fit.

"you 2 are gonna have to share a bed"he said mia raised her brows secretly lauren was ecstatic.

"and you and kevin would if you were stuck together"lauren said smiling as mike's eye's widened.

"now i think i'm gonna puke"mike said as the 2 girl's sat on some stool's.

"see my best friend abbie and me when she used to sleep round we used to share my bed as none of us wanted the other to sleep on the floor she was the best thing ever it was so fun"mia said smiling remembering old time's.

"what happened"lauren said wanting to know more.

"she left 2 weeks later i found out she was in a relationship with a girl from my school who didn't like me broke my heart"mia said feeling sad.

"oh that's sad who would do somthing like that"emily said.

"and the funny thing was she wouldnt ask to sleep round she would demand saying she is sleeping around because she liked my bed which i thought was weird then she was worried because apparently i wasn't eating enough"mia said.

"woah"mike said shocked about what mia said.

"ok ranger's it's late get ready for bed"jii said.

Everyone but the 2 girl's walked off jii looked at them.

"girl's bed"jii said tired frowning.

"yeah were trying to get up"lauren said they shifted and fell again lauren fell on top of mia making her smile.

"please help jii"mia said as he chuckled helping them up to mia's room

"do you need tucking in as well"he said sarcastically.

The other's watching from down by mike's room trying not to laugh as the 2 took off there shoes and got in as jii was about to leave.

"wait jii"mia said remembering somthing.

"what mia"he said groaning.

"umm can you give me that please"she begged looking at the stuffed dog he smiled getting it and gave it to her as he left shutting off the light's and closed the door.

"what's his name"lauren said as they looked at the dog.

"zelda"mia said smiling at it as she pulled it closer.

"that's a beautiful name"lauren said smiling as well.

"it's the same name as the bearded dragon i have back home"mia said smiling as they fell asleep.

In the morning lauren yawned rolling over and off the bed she was on the floor and mia was half on.

"HELP"lauren yelled making mia awake as the other ranger's got in to see them mike was laughing as he took pictures then they helped them up.

They went outside and went to train but ended up on the floor jii came out sighing at the mess of the girl's on the floor.

"look obviously you 2 can't train like this so go for a walk or somthing"jii said helping them up taking the sword's from them then pushing them out the gate's the 2 walked in silence.

They walked through the forest as lauren looked at her pink companion"mia"lauren said.

"yeah"mia said glancing at lauren'

"you're friend abbie did she like you"lauren said.

"i think so but she never said anything about it"mia said as they looked around.

"lauren do you hate me"mia said looking up at the older girl.

"pardon"lauren said frowning obviously confused with the younger samurai.

"i've seen you looking at me since you have joined the team do you think i'm not a good ranger"mia said biting her lip.

"no i don't hate you i like you mia"lauren said feeling good to finally tell her crush.

"you.."mia said lost for words staring into the older samurai's eye's.

"yeah i like you like that"lauren said as she planted a kiss on mia's lips mia didn't stop her she was shocked.

"lauren i.."mia said but couldn't finish as lauren interrupted her.

"you don't like girl's do you"lauren said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"no i do it's just i never thought you like me"mia said as they kissed again.

The ranger's had went and defeated the nighlock and went back to the shiba house they waited for the 2 girl's but they didn't return they were slightly worried.

The next day they were outside for training they were extremely worried for the 2 girl's as they still hadn't returned they turned to the gate as they hered the sound of feet hitting the gravel.

"just keep running"was hered and the gate opened.

In ran mia first dragging lauren by the hand as they came into the shiba ground's they were soaking wet and covered in mud from head to toe mia had a wound on her e tripped falling onto her knees as lauren tumbling after her.

Jii came out wondering what it was all about"what happened where were you 2 last night and why are you covered in mud"he said confused with the teen girl's.

mia scraped the mud from her arm flicking it onto the floor and lauren took mia's arm in her hand's.

"did they cut your arm that deep"lauren said really concerned for her girlfriend's arm.

"yep and it sting's like a bitch"mia said the other's frowned still not knowing what was going on.

"stupid rapist's"lauren said that's when everyone got really concerned for the 2.

"rapist's"jayden said wanting to know everything.

"yeah it's not everyday you see 2 passed out girl's in the forest after it's been raining we woke up to be with a few guy's cut her arm badly"lauren said as they all went inside.

The girl's got cleaned up and went to the infirmary to sort out mia's arm which looked really bad.

"so what exactly happened"mike said wanting to know everything like the other's.

"ok so jii tell's us to go for a walk so we do lucky us we get lost and started to talk about..things  
and got tired we passed out in a forest we wake up to be unstuck in alleyway with a few guy's we jumped up for them to say that were not leaving without giving them what they want we tried to fight them and one plunged a knife into mia's arm and dragged it down"lauren said.

Jii bandaged up mia's arm as the alarm sounded again"let's go"lauren said jumping up.

"mia you should stay"jii said worried for mia.

"i'm going jii i'm ok"mia said as she ran out with the other's to the park where they ran to see a nighlock from lauren's past.

"you"she growled pointing at him rage filling her

"oh hello shiba"he said and laughed as they ran in to fight.

The nighlock summoned moogger's and looked around his eyes landed on mia"her she is the one"he said making his way to mia.

He punched her in the helmet then puncher her in the stomach as the ranger's finished the moogger's he kicked mia in the helmet as she fell to the floor not moving he slung her over his shoulder.

"nighlock"mike said rage filling him.

"let mia go"lauren said anger building in her wanting to smash the nighlock.

"no can do sorry red you know the consequences but you're team don't"he said laughing.

"i said LET HER GO"she yelled running at him he disappeared through a gap.

lauren fell to her knees where he stood"mia i'm sorry"she said and punched the spot where he last stood with mia.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i know this isn't like my first chapter but i rushed this as i wanted to get it over and done with so i could start the sequel so please no haters enjoy**

they left for the shiba house lauren was really quiet"why did the nighlock take mia jii"kevin said jii looked through the book and looked at lauren"he steal's people's loved one's"jii said "then why did he take mia i don't think any of us love her more than like she's our sister"jayden

said"i'm going to kill him"lauren said"why"mike said"this is the second time he has messed with my life and took the 2 people i most care about"lauren said "you mean you love mia"antonio said and lauren looked up from her hand's"yeah who wouldn't unless you're a straight girl" lauren said"so you're a .."emily said"yeah"lauren said"what happened to the other person"

mike said"it was my best friend called zara he brutally beat her for his satisfaction then he..he" lauren said"what did he do lauren"emily said"he raped her senseless"she said the other's choked"he what"jayden said"he raped her she hated herself so much after that she never spoke to me again saying it was my fault"lauren said as they went to bed lauren couldn't sleep

hat she passed out the next day around lunch the other's were trying to comfort lauren when the alarm's went"it's the same nighlock who took mia hurry"he said and lauren took charge running out with the other's they ran to the clearing where he was"nighlok where's mia what have you done with her"jayden said"the girl is fine"he said the other's felt a bit better"she's just

slowly recovering of all the suffering i just gave her i did to her exactly what i did to your friend shiba"he said"you ra.."lauren said"yep i'm surprised you couldn't hear her cry's of pain they were really loud"he said lauren thought of breaking down right there but her brother comforted her"give mia back"jayden said"tomorrow you will find her at the place i took her might want to

bring some blanket's for her as her clothes are ripped badly at this time tomorrow"he said turning and disappearing through a gap the gap was still glowing when they hered a scream of pain lauren's face turned pale white as another scream was hered as the gap closed and the screaming stopped"i'm gonna be sick"lauren said as she ran from the place the next day

around lunch the ranger's were at the park with blanket's ready to find mia and as the nighlock promised he appeared from a tree a few teen's and adult's saw him and screamed they watched as he got mia from his shoulder and dropped her onto the floor her clothes were torn badly she was bleading and bruised badly wounded visible she wasn't moving"MIA"the other

ranger's yelled running to her throwing the blanket around her jayden picked her up lauren was no where to be seen as the ranger's backed away from the nighlock and ran as the nighlock started to laugh but turned as lauren appeared non morphed with her sword as she started to slash him everyone was still there watching as she applied the finishing blow to him

as he fell to his back"that was my girlfriend you raped nighlock"she said turning as he exploded she looked up waiting for him to turn to his second form but it didn't happen her sword vanished as lauren bolted for the shiba house when she got there she heard coughing she walked to the infirmary to see mia she twisted from lying down to be sitting her head in her

hand's"mia you need to rest after what the nighlock did to you"jii said mia reached for the glass that had water in it her hand and arm were shaking she grabbed it and drunk some red liquid diluted the glass as she drunk what was in her mouth she put the glass down and coughed again looking at the floor"mia"she looked up to see lauren she tried to smile weakly

but failed lauren rushed to mia's side embracing her"i'm sorry"lauren said"it's all good i'm fine see"mia said slowly standing up avoiding all pain as she did a cartwheel but crashed into the wall and holding her stomach in pain"see i'm fine no need to worry"she said on the floor the other's sighed mia's voice was raspy probably because of all the screaming as her phone

rang she pulled it out still in pain as she opened it putting it to her ear as she pressed her back to the wall getting up she moaned in pain and froze"no no god no umm terry i have no idea where he is at the moment try ringing his phone"mia said as she closed her phone sighing "when will his ex girlfriend's stop calling me for god's sake"she said as it started to ring again

she opened it looking at the caller id"oh would you just piss off for once will you"she muttered sitting on the edge of her bed"look i said i don't know where he..he what"she said and jumped up franticly"is he ok look ill be down there as soon as i can just don't let him do anything stupid please keep him safe"she said as she closed her phone and grabbed lauren's hand dragging

her to the door"where are you going mia you need to be in bed"jii said"my brother is at the police station for alleged robbery and lauren's driving me there"she yelled back as they got into the suv and left they parked and lauren helped mia up the stairs as it hurt her badly lauren was broke seeing mia like this as they went in and saw terry and an officer mia had bruises all

on her arm's and leg's and cut's on her as she rushed as fast as she could go to them dragging lauren along"i'm here"she said and the officer and terry looked at her"my god sis what happened to you"terry said"i'll tell you later"mia said the officer's eyes were wide"my you look like you just been raped"he said mia looked at him"no shit sherlock i'm in pain now what

happened"mia said"follow me and i'll show you"the officer said as the 3 were lead into a room with a tv and a cctv tape he put the tape in the machine and pressed play as they saw what looked like to be terry walk into a store he looked as a diamond necklace on show and in his hand was a moogger sword he raised it and smashed the glass case he grabbed it and circled

"no one saw anything"he said and walked out the officer pressed pause"so how do you explain that"he said"it wasn't him it was a nighlock"lauren said"pardon"he said his brows raised"first my brother doesn't even know how to use a sword and did you see his eye's they were red terry's are brown like mine"mia said as lauren's samuraizer started to ring"ok i'll be there is a

secon"she said and closed it"nighlock attack"she said"yep i have to go"she said giving mia a kiss on the cheek and stood up"wait help me to the car i have proven that terry is innocent and now i wanna go back home"mia said as lauren laughed"mia are you and lauren..."he said "yep"mia said as lauren helped her up and out the room they walked out and everyone saw

mia as lauren helped her into the front seat of the car"actually you can drive me to the battle" lauren said climbing in next to mia as she drove to the battle everyone stopped fighting it was serrator and moogger's as they saw the car skidd so mia's door was facing the battle as lauren jumped out"you saved me a lot of walking i owe you one"lauren said running to mia's

side window which opened and they shared a kiss as lauren walked away from the car"see you guys back at the house"he said and drove off behind some tree's where she parked the car she morphed and layed on her front and went into super samurai mode and summoned the bullzooka she started to snipe the moogger's from where she was lauren dived out the way

of one shot and 3 moogger's fell down lauren squinted and saw mia on the floor"i guess all those years of playing call of duty payed off"mia said as she continued to shoot until it was only serrator left she hit him 3 times before powering down getting in the suv and leaving mia way back at the shiba house 10 minutes before the other's got there they ran in"dude who

ever was sniping those moogger's i gotta give a hand to them they were good"mike said"well i did spend a few year's playing cod mike but i'm no pro"mia said smiling"i knew it was you" lauren said sitting next to mia"that was you wow mia"mike said"you know were never gonna get used to seeing you 2 kissing and hugging"jayden said as the 2 girl's smiled they grinned at

him"what like this"they said looking at eachother and kissed a deep kiss no tongue only lip's "IT BURN'S IT BURN'S"mike yelled running into the kitchin as the 2 girl's separated lauren laughed and mia smiled it hurt to laugh mia eye's widened she lifted her hand a bit"what" jayden said her eye's closed and her mouth opened as she sensed her head shot down hitting

her knees she opened her eye's to see a long trail of snot from her nose to her jean's"umm can i have some tissue"she said her voice still sounded bad lauren chucked fetching some and giving it to her as mike and antonio entered for mia to clear up the trail of goopy liquid and stood up and take a step to fall backwards and lauren caught her"you need help to your room"

lauren said and mia nodded as terry burst in"ok mia tell me now why you said no shit sherlock to that police officer when he said you look liked you were raped"terry said"what someone tell me what i have missed"antonio said freaking out"because i was raped"mia said sitting on lauren's lap as much as it hurt"by who"terry said"i didn't catch his name what was it"mia said

looking at lauren"a nighlock called morpheus"lauren said"YOU WERE RAPED BY A NIGHLOCK"antonio and terry screamed"yes now can i go rest my whole body ached and i just wanna relax with the person i love"mia said as she got up with lauren's help mia was in much pain as she was walking lauren sensed this so she picked her up bridal style"woah girl all that

extra bone on you you're heavy"lauren said and mia scoffed"if my arm's didn't hurt right now i would hit you"mia said as they went into mia's room closing the door the next day a banging was hered on the front door mia got out of lauren's arm's and went to the front door shuffling everyone was still asleep she opened the door to see her parent's who bombarded her with a

huge hug that caused her so much pain she yelled everyone jumped out of bed"mia"lauren jumped up and ran outside"babe you scared me"lauren said running to mia her parent's were shocked"so terry was telling the truth"her father said"yeah"mia said"well i can't really say to you if you break her heart i'll break your face to you can i"mia's father said and lauren laughed"not really"lauren said"oh sweetie i'm proud of you"her mom said kissing her forehead

"thanx mom"mia said they spoke for a few more minutes then mia's parent's left as the phone rang and mia picked it up"hello"she said her voice was much better that the day before but her body's condition still hadn't changed"today umm"mia said gently leaning on the wall as the other's and jii walked out of there room's"the other's can but i wont be able today brother i

need to rest after you know"she said"look my whole body hurt's like a bitch but the other's can go all right i can't come"mia said walking into her room closing the door 2 minutes later she came out limping"tonight you are all going to my brother's concert i am gonna stay home tonight as i need rest"mia said"really"mike and antonio said excitement later that day the

ranger's were all dressed to see the rebel rockers at concert"oh yeah there's gonna be reporter's and stuff covering the concert"mia said"are you sure you're not gonna come"lauren said giving mia a kiss"i'll watch it from the tv with mentour i'm in no shape to be jumping about next to load's of people singing my brother's music at the top of my lung's now am i"mia said

making the other's chuckle"now go or you're gonna be late go"mia said pushing them out of the door she was in a dressing gown and she took it off to show her in a short sleve shirt that was pink and jean's she looked out the door to see nothing"jii help me into the car will you"she said and he smiled as she drove off the ranger's were having great fun after 2 song's terry's

mate's took a break he stood up at the mic as everyone quieted down"i almost didn't want to sing today"he said"why"people yelled"well did you guy's see the report that i was apparently stealing a diamond necklace who was infact a nighlock yeah"he said people nodded"well that same nighlock had the nerve to kidnap and brutally beat my sister up and he raped her"he

said"hey don't tell the whole world just introduce me and get this over with"a voice said through a mic as terry chuckled"anyway here for tonight's concert only my sister who's gonna be singing with me mia"he said as he ran backwards and hugged her gently helping her to the mic"this is the last time i'm singing in a concert with you without at least a week's notice"she

said everyone saw the bruises and cuts on mia she smiled as hit terry on the back of the head"ow what was that for"he said"for not asking for demanding that i help you tonight"she said and he chuckled the ranger's especially lauren were shocked lauren stared at him the younger girl grinned"surprise"mia said"you said you were gonna rest"lauren said"i lied to

surprise you"she said as she felt a rush of wind terry did as well no one else did"you felt that didn't you"she muttered to him"yep"he said"i have a bad feeling about this"she said"you're bad feeling's are correct girl"she hered and looked around"did you hear that"she said everyone was quiet"i'm starting to get really creeped out by this mia"he said as mia turned back to the

crowd and knew what was coming next she grabbed terry pulling them to the ground she moaned in pain as the blast's went over there head's he helped her up mia looked to see moogger's with there blaster's in the balcony she summoned the bullzooka and lifted it"i hate moogger's"she said blasting each one"and i hate samurai ranger's"mia dropped the blaster as

she was being choked serrator lifted her into the air she grabbed his hand with her's trying to pry it off her throat"i hate samurai ranger's girl and i hate you so maybe i should blast you and dropp you to the floor maybe i should kill you right here on the spot and cause the red samurai ranger misery "he said mia was starting to go blue in the face she could just breath as she

flipped out her morpher"go..go samurai"she said drawing her symbol and hit it as her morpher dropped from her grasp as terry threw the bullzooka to her she hit him in the head with the end of it he let her go she lifted the blaster as she was falling"FIRE"she yelled pulling the trigger as she hit the floor the blast hit serrator he landed and staggered back as mia demorphed in pain

once again not moving"MIA"lauren yelled jumping onto the stage and ran to her girlfriend she brushed the hair from the pink ranger's face and anger built up in her"you should never fight someone who is injured serrator that has no honor and that was my girlfriend you choked so now i will hurt you badly"she said morphing and running at him as she started to slash him with

her sword until he backed up against the wall"you're love for the pink ranger is too strong"he said as he sung back into a gap lauren turned running to mia she demorphed and knelt by her picking her up"i'm fine you can put me down"lauren saw mia smiling and she put her down "you sure you're ok"lauren said"yeah now go back with the other's and let me and my brother

do what we do best sing"she said as lauren kissed her cheek and ran back to the other's"now brother what song should we sing"she said"as you're here you pick"he said"i know someone get me a guitar"mia said and someone threw her a guitar that was plugged in"follow my lead bro"she said as she started to play people started to clap as mia started to sing

I see no, hear no evil,

Black writings on the wall,

Unleashed a million faces,

And one by one they fall,

Black hearted evil,

Brave hearted hero,

I am all, I am all, I am,

(I... I... I...)

I am,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go,

Go ahead and try to see through me,

Do it if you dare,

One step forward, two steps back,

I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT...

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mysteries?

Step inside and hold on for dear life,

Do you remember me?

Capture you, or set you free?

I am all, I am all of me

(I am all, I am all of me)

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I see and feel the evil,

My hands will crush'em all,

You think you have the answer,

I laugh and watch you fall,

Black hearted evil,

Brave hearted hero,

I am all, I am all I am,

(I... I... I...)

I am,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go,

Here we go buddy,

Here we go,

Go ahead and try to see through me,

Do it if you dare,

One step forward two steps back,

I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT...

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mysteries?

Step inside and hold on for dear life,

Do you remember me?

Capture you or set you free?

I am all, I am all of me,

(I am, I am all of me)

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

(Here We Go...)

I am...

I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...

I am...

I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...

I am! I am! I am!

I am! I am! I am!

I am!

Do it... Do it... Do it... Do IT...

Can you see all of me?

Walk into my mysteries?

Step inside and hold on for dear life.

Do you remember me?

Capture you, or set you free?

I am all, I am all of me.

(I am, I am all of me! )

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I am... I am, I'm all of me,

(Here We Go...)

I am, I am, I'm all of me

the ranger's were shocked they never knew mia could sing she sang beautifully but also with force she was amazing as the song finished everyone was clapping as they played a few more song's and then the concert finished mia got into the suv and stopped at a place where the other's could see her"hey"she yelled they turned and saw her"mia you're a life saver"mike

said as they walked to the car mia started to drive off"mia wait"mike said and she stopped "thank god"mike said and ran to the car then mia went a bit further"I CALL SHOTGUN"lauren yelled running and jumping into the passenger seat the other's chuckled getting into the back mia turned on the radio"that was a fantastic concert by the rebel rocker's with mia wasn't it"a

woman said"i didn't really like it that much"a male said"why"girl said"well the fact that the girl red ranger kissed the pink ranger i'm like really the pink ranger should be with gold or green or at least a male ranger and on tv made me sick"male said the ranger's gasped lauren pulled out her phone and rang the station"and we have a caller hey"the woman said"hey um i was just

listening to your comments about my girlfriend and me and that wasnt really nice"lauren said "pardon"the male said"people shouldn't be criticized about if they like the same sex or not it's there choice and you don't have the right to complain about it on radio"lauren said"who are you may i ask"the male said"my name is lauren shiba and next to me is my girlfriend mia

watanabe who is driving right now and is disgusted with you so are our friend's"lauren said "well you have no right to have a go at me on live radio"the male said"everyone that hate's if girl's like girl's or guy's like guy's are appalling have a nice day"lauren said and ended the call "lauren you didn't need to say that"mia said half smiling as they listened"that lauren girl i think

was messed up in the head anyway i wonder why they were talking about mai being raped and nighlock's"the male said mia groaned getting her phone out and dialing the number"hello" the male said"because i was put 2 and 2 together if you didn't listen i was raped by a nighlock ok so just drop the topic of me"mia almost yelled down the phone as she was stressed she

closed her phone ending the call"wow both of those girl's are messed up"the male said"dude just stop talking about them there right you're wrong now shut up before they get offended and sue us"the woman said"but they.."he said"look you're being stupid just drop it i'm siding with the 2 girl's you're being really harsh to them"the woman said as they parked in the shiba

house a few day's from that it was mia's birth day a week before that lauren went to speak to jii"mentour mia what's her fav singer"lauren said"jesse mccartney why"jii said"nothing"lauren said and ran off now the 2 girl's were in there bed lauren was excited she snuck out of bed and got the other's up it was mia's 17th birthday mia woke up to find lauren missing she got up

and saw a note she picked it up and read it"get dressed and when you're don't meet us in the kitchin"she read and smiled as she got dressed and walked out to be hit in the face with the smell of pancakes and bacon her smile braude and into a grin"BIRTHDAY GIRL GET'S THE MOST BACON"she yelled skidding passed the kitchin door and crashed into the wall she ran

in seeing the massive breakfast before her as the other's laughed"it's like mike on christmas" kevin said mia turned to him"mike get's bacon on christmas"she said and laughed as lauren walked in"mia you're wearing that were going paintballing"lauren said"what"mia said all excited and lauren smiled"no i just like teasing you were going to a justin bieber concert"lauren said

everyone saw as mia bit her lip she hated justin beiber"were not"lauren said and mia smiled as she sat down she looked for the plate with the bacon on it there was a plate which did have the bacon now covered in grease mia looked up to see mike stuffing his face"mike"she whined as jii chuckled lifting the plate that had the bacon on to the table everyone laughed when they

finished lauren clapped her hand's"so were actually going to a jesse mccartney concert with front row seats for all of us except jii he doesn't want to go"lauren said everyone looked at mia she froze her eye's widened"have i died and went to heaven because you're the best"mia said bear hugging lauren it was about 3 o'clock after they finished there lunch"so let's go now or we

will be late"lauren said as they walked out to see a red sports car"whose is this"mike said as they went to it and mia pulled the note from the windshield and looked at it her lip's went into a wide grin and looked at jii no one knew about the car"could of had it in pink"she said"i could take it back for you"he said"nope i love red"mia said as he walked to her and hugged her then

went and stood at the door"so let's go"mia said"mia"jii said"yeah"she said"want these"he said holding up the key's she smiled as he threw them at her and she caught them"why didn't you get us a car on our birthday's jii"mike said"one lauren and mia are the only one's of age to drive a car and they are the one's with there licences"he said as they left for the concert mia

had the most fun she did in her lifetime week's from that they were all leaving they were all in a circle the other's except lauren and mia explained what they were gonna do"so love bird's what are you gonna be doing"mike said"i am going to university"mia said"and i'm going to find a proper job so i can get enough money so that when mia come's back we can share a flat

together"lauren said as they all walked out the other's left and the 2 girl's hugged jayden and jii"see ya soon to be sister in law"jayden said"you too brother i think you and terry will get along pretty well"mia said"as if we don't allready"jayden said as mia got in her car"hey get in i'll drive you to your's"mia said as lauren put her stuff in the back and mia drove off"do you

think you're gonna get used to seeing mia and lauren together"jayden said"the question is are you because if the nighlock possible rised again they can't have kids they would adopt"jii said as they left


End file.
